


The Silver Lining

by LittleTurtle95



Series: “Lost Book of the White” Countdown Event [6]
Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Foreplay, Happy Ending, M/M, Teasing, Thirsty Alec Lightwood, Thirsty Magnus Bane, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTurtle95/pseuds/LittleTurtle95
Summary: Lost Book of the White countdown event.Day six: interruption.The only thing Alec wants is having his boyfriend all for himself for some “quality time” before the lessons start. He doesn’t think he’s asking much, really, a man should be able to sleep with his boyfriend once in a while if he wants to.The world has other plans, but maybe, just maybe, this time is for the better.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: “Lost Book of the White” Countdown Event [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890529
Comments: 17
Kudos: 81





	The Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Not explicit smut, no smut at all since they don't get to do anything lol. Still, they're trying desperately to, therefore the M rating.

Alec fell on the bed light as a feather like he always did and smiled up at him. Magnus was still bitter for the definitely inappropriate housing the Shadowhunter Academy assigned them, and his boyfriend was trying his best to lighten the mood. 

Magnus raised an eyebrow and looked down at him feigning skepticism, suddenly frowning in confusion as Alec took his stele from the bedside table and held it with a small grin. 

Without breaking eye contact and without saying a word the shadowhunter rolled up his sleeve and quickly traced the grace and stamina runes on his skin. 

Magnus swallowed.

“Well,” he said, the misery of their housing conditions immediately relegated to a very far corner of his mind, “I see this day is finally starting to get better.”

“Why don’t you join me down here, professor? There’s enough space for the both of us.”

_Professor._

Magnus reminded himself to thank Catarina later for her offer to teach a few lessons at the Academy, because even if he didn’t know it yet he definitely had a thing for this new name Alec was calling him with.

Magnus’ lips curled up in a wicked smile as he got with his knees on the bed, one on each of Alec’s sides, and lowered himself until their faces were only a few inches apart. 

“I don’t think we’d need much space anyway,” he whispered, brushing his ringed fingers on the curve of Alec’s neck, Alec closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation of cold metal against warm skin. “I think,” he added, his thumb finally reaching Alec’s lips, “we won’t need space between us at all.”

Alec blinked his eyes open again and sucked Magnus’ finger with practiced skill.

Magnus felt a chill run down his spine and shivered, lowering even more to finally stop the teasing and kiss him senseless, when three loud knocks on the door made them both flinch. 

“Magnus? Are you in there?” Catarina’s voice called through the door. 

Alec huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I mean, _no_. I’m definitely not in here. Look for me somewhere else, then come back and tell me if you found me. Wait, no, don’t come back, I’ll find out if you did anyway.”

 _“Magnus,”_ Catarina scoffed, clearly annoyed. “You have to sign some papers before the lessons start.”

“This is really _not_ the best moment,” he said looking down at Alec, who was glaring at him with a dreadful expression. 

What a waste, his twenty - something - built - like - a - brick - wall - tall - dark - and - handsome - shadowhunter - boyfriend in bed with him and Magnus had to keep his hands off him.

“There isn’t another moment-”

“Good bye, darling,” he said, and with a quick gesture of his wrist sent her hat out of the window.

“Hey!” he heard her yell, then her footsteps became more and more distant.

Alec didn’t even ask him what he did to make her go, and that could only mean one thing: he really _wanted_ this, and Magnus was not going to disappoint him, Academy be damned.

Not more than the blink of an eye passed and Alec’s hands were grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down again, his already open lips warm and welcoming like they always were.

They kissed hungrily, Alec’s tongue exploring his mouth and his hands already unbuttoning his loose purple shirt, while Magnus was struggling with the zip of Alec's leather jacket without breaking the kiss. 

He felt Alec’s hot palm touch his belly right where his belly button was supposed to be and then lower, finally unbuckling his belt.

His whine was immediately swallowed by Alec’s mouth and his mind was already a pleasant blank void only filled with Alec’s hands on him when someone knocked again.

They both jumped and Alec groaned loud in annoyance, tilting his head back on the pillows under them with a visible pout.

Magnus looked at his exposed throat and felt the sudden furious urge to suck it and make the skin red and swollen. He bit his lips hard to behave. He had to deal with the intruder first. 

“Catarina, I swear to God-”

“Magnus? Is that you?” the voice that came through the door wasn’t the one he was expecting.

“Isabelle?” he asked, confused.

“I was looking for Alec, may I come in?”

“No!” Alec shouted without missing a beat. “What... do you want, Izzy?” he asked then, still trying to steady his breath. “I am… _very_ busy right now.”

“I was wondering if it would be too soon to visit Simon this morning. What if he thinks I care too much? What if he thinks I’m a crazy girlfriend? What if he thinks it’s invasive?”

“Isabelle,” Alec said, clearly trying not to snap. “Please, I beg you, go away.”

“Is it a yes? Do you think it’s too soon? Maybe it’s inappropriate…”

“I’m sure Salmon would be thrilled,” Magnus commented, “go look for him and stay with him for as long as you please, never coming back.”

“Really? Maybe I shouldn’t-”

 _“Go_ Izzy,” Alec said, and his tone made clear he wasn’t accepting no as an answer. 

“Angel, okay, got it… no need to be so harsh…”

The sound of her heels clicking on the floor slowly faded into silence. 

Magnus looked down at Alec once again. They were both half undressed, hot faces and pupils wide. He took some time to enjoy the beautiful sight in front of him, and this time it was him to start again, smiling and unzipping Alec’s jeans. 

Isabelle long forgotten, they finished undressing themselves, sharp breaths between kisses and soft touches that got more and more urgent. 

Alec held Magnus’ hips firmly in his hands and pulled him closer, Magnus gasped for the friction and arched down to him, when suddenly Alec flipped them over and straddled him, grabbing his wrists and pressing them on the mattress just above his head. 

The small surprised moan that escaped Magnus’ lips would have been embarrassing if he hadn’t felt too turned on to care. 

He left a long line of wet kisses all along Alec’s neck, feeling him writhing slightly under his touch. 

_“Magnus,”_ he whispered in his ear, his voice shaky and raw, as Magnus bit his neck leaving a red mark.

Another knock on the door and Magnus seriously thought he was going to cry.

Alec cursed loudly, like he never did, and from the other side of the door came a voice neither of them recognised.

“I am sorry. I am _so_ sorry,” a boy’s voice said. “I am looking for Alec Lightwood. Do you know where he could be?”

“I have no idea!” said Alec, hoping for the stranger to go away.

“What’s the matter?” Magnus asked, and Alec shot him a glare.

“Sorry sir, I’ll be quick sir, my name is George Lovelace, I have Lily Chen on the phone. She says it’s urgent.”

Alec huffed. “Tell her what I’m doing is far more urgent!”

“But sir, I didn’t even tell you what she said!”

“I don’t need to hear it, I already know it’s unimportant,” said Alec. “Tell her Alec Lightwood will meet her here tonight, if she really has something to tell him.”

A moment of silence passed. “Okay sir, yes sir, thanks sir,” then nothing.

“Magnus,” Alec said dryly, “if someone else is going to knock on that door I’m seriously going to kill someone.”

Magnus looked at his pouting face and smiled, affection, amusement and want burning him all at once. It was a strange mix of emotions that usually didn’t go well together, but with Alec everything was possible. 

“I love you,” he said, plain and raw.

Alec’s glare softened. “I-”

The door slammed open. Magnus watched in horror as Simon Lewis walked in the room, Alec yelped and turned slightly to look at who just entered.

Magnus cleared his throat, quickly recollecting himself. “Can we help you?”

Simon froze on the spot. “Oh my God. Oh wow. Oh wow, I am really sorry.”

“Please leave,” said Alec in a tight, controlled voice.

“Right!" said Simon. “Of course!” He paused. “I can't leave.”

“Believe me,” said Alec. “You can.”

“There is an abandoned baby on the front steps of the Academy and I think it's a warlock!” Simon blurted out.

“Why do you think the baby is a warlock?” Magnus asked, somehow managing to sound composed. 

“Um, because the baby is navy blue.”

“That is fairly compelling evidence,” Magnus admitted. “Could you give us a moment to get dressed?”

“Yes! Of course!” said Simon. “Again, I'm very sorry.”

“Go now," Alec suggested.

Simon went.

Alec looked at him one last time and groaned, rolling off him at last. Magnus already missed his weight on top of him.

“Alec-”

“Please, don’t say a word,” he huffed.

Magnus ignored him. “I’m sorry. Looks like the world has other plans today.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I noticed.”

He conjured his clothes back with the snap of his fingers and Alec looked at him like he already mourned the loss of his exposed skin. Magnus smiled fondly at him. “I’m gonna go, okay? Take all the time you need, you’ll find me downstairs.”

“Stupid blue home-wrecker of a baby,” Alec muttered.

Magnus laughed and ruffled his hair. “Now now, he’s just a baby. Don’t be so harsh.”

“He’s stealing you.”

“I’ll sort it out in one moment and then I’ll be all yours again, okay?” Magnus said, then kissed the pout off Alec’s lips. “See you in a minute!” he winked, and without a word more he joined Simon and slammed the door shut behind him.

 _Stupid blue home-wrecker of a baby,_ Alec thought with a frown, then he sighed and started to get dressed. 

This day was definitely not his lucky day.

Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title explanation for non native English speakers: “A silver lining is a sign of hope or a positive aspect in an otherwise negative situation. The phrase is often seen as part of the proverb _Every cloud has a silver lining_ , meaning that there's hope or something good to be found in every bad situation.”


End file.
